littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger25
is the 25th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 74th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Tsubaki and the boys don their Yukatas and bring Amatsuki brothers with them to the summer festival. As its the first time Telemachus and Eurycleia were highly excited; but they accidentally lose sight of Eurycleia and spend the evening tracking her down. Synopsis Meeting up at the summer night festival, Tsubaki and the boys compliment each others yukata, seeing that even Telemachus and Eurycleia dressed up for the event by using the Yukata Coord. They start walking when they spot Chris's father playing the Taiko. Afterwards, they grab cotton candy and have Telemachus and Eurycleia try some- which they're shown to enjoy. Meanwhile, Doom and Glam are also at the festival and they're disgusted by the people enjoying themselves. The RyuseiRangers tried catching some goldfish, and Jun is shown to be very good at it. Glam is also shown to play the game and he intends on eating them- until the stall owner points out that they are not edible. Everyone then tried the shooting gallery, with Daisuke and Chiharu winning Natto candies. Doom won a holiday trip by accident but was angered when the stall owner calling him a lady. After playing for a while, the RyuseiRangers took a break. Eurycleia was distracted by the mask display and was mistaken for a toy by one of the stalls and Tsubaki, Telemachus and the boys return to her- only to find her as a prize offering at one of the stands. With no other choice, they put together their money to determine they have five tries to win her back. Taking turns, each boy fails with Tsubaki going last. Just as her ring was about to land on the wrong prize; Eurycleia quickly switches in order to allow them to win her back. By now the RyuseiRangers decide to take a break, happy to have her back and head outside of the festival area. Doom and Glam finds them and they start to play the Harmony of Terror on the stall owners and the RyuseiRangers transforms. They transforms their dream into the Bloodroid; Purprill the Mandroid using the festival toys and it quickly takes the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious down, causing Doom and Glam to begin preaching how much they hates everyone there enjoying the festival. The RyuseiLunarious stood up and were determined to take down Purprill. They don't want their night ruined, and they weaken Purprill with Sunbeam Hazard before quickly defeat him. In the process of Doom and Glam leaves, they gain brand new Saint Card. Just then, Purprill was enlarged and GingaShin begin to wrestling with him. But due to his super trick, Purprill traps it with the rings and being to shock them. Desired to protect the festival, Tsubaki and the boys summons MetaStars Robots for their aids and by combined into RyuseiOh once again, RyuseiOh managed to payback the credit using same way they enjoyed at festival. After knocking down Purprill, GingaShin then switched into GingaShin II and destroy the Bloodroid again. Restoring back to normal, the boys takes Tsubaki to the top of a hill and enjoy the fireworks display going off. Tsubaki was transfixed by all of the flashing, vibrant lights and sounds, and she thanks everyone for bringing her. Major Events *Summer Festival Event being held at Amanogawa City. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Sunbeam Hazard **Sun-Moon Dancing Rave Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *Glam *Doom *HellCore *Bloodroid Monster: Purprill the Mandroid Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Nanami Nagareboshi *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Josuke Akisato *Junko Akisato *Kazushi Kurowaki *Zadina Kurowaki *Kurowaki Siblings *Masaru Akashiro *Wataru Akashiro *Itsuki Aoshima *Minako Izayoi *Nagato Izayoi *Hisashi Harukawa Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Festival Fireworks Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Bloodroid monster is Pastel Pink Babysitter. **'Disguise Coord used': Yukata *One of the robot sculptures represents Grendizer from Go Nagai's 1975 Super Robot animation series UFO Robot Grendizer Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Summer Festival episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime